Boy's Night Out
by Jettara1
Summary: When Snotlout and Tuffnut announce a "Boy's Night Out" Hiccup jumps on the idea of finally being included in one of their legendary camping trips - after all they never included him in anything before or overlooked him whenever dragons weren't involved. This outing may prove far more than anything Hiccup imagined when he discovers that the two boys plan to do much more than camp.


Boys' Night Out

It was Snotlout's fault. All of it…okay, maybe Tuffnut was to blame as well because despite his craziness he was perhaps more cunning than the older boy but Hiccup was pretty sure Snotlout was the one to blame for this particular fiasco. The two older boys had always been close and when not tormenting each other were usually scheming so Hiccup should have known when the two approached him about a boy's night out that something was up. Of course the fact that he had never been invited to anything from either of them had momentarily clouded his mind. They had come to him. They had invited him. It was like every childhood dream of finally belonging filled him with joy and before he could think better of it he had agreed.

"Whoa…whoa," Astrid had interrupted, knowing that the duo never did anything without reason. "Why just a 'boys' night'? Why can't we go?" She motioned to her and Ruffnut, a little put out to not be included.

"It wouldn't be a boys' night with girls," Tuffnut pointed out as if it were obvious. "'Lout and I do this every summer. Ruff never complains."

"The fact he's out of the house for a few days is a blessing," Ruffnut admitted with a predatory grin directed at her twin brother. "The place is all mine when he's gone."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, last time I came home to find she used my bed as kindling."

Ruffnut only grinned before glancing at Astrid. "We could always have a girls night."

The other girl matched her grin. "Fine, we'll have a girls' night then."

"Fine, do what you want," Snotlout crowed as he threw an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "But we're going have more fun. Camping, hunting, swimming and ghost stories…and no dragons. What are you two going to do? Each other's nails?"

Astrid growled and reached for her axe.

"Ah…guys, I don't think my mom's going to allow me to go," Fishlegs said in a near whisper. "At least not without Meatlug."

"Pah, baby!" Tuffnut grumbled. "You're not going to back out too, are you Hiccup?"

The boy in questioned glanced at his friends before squaring his shoulders and meeting his cousin's gaze. "I'm in," he said with resolve. This wasn't like group training or anything usually dragon related. This was finally being accepted by his peers…at least he hoped.

Of course he was nearly expecting his father to say no when he hurried off to the Great Hall to ask him if he would watch over Toothless so he could go off with the other two boys – someone had to take his friend for his daily flight even if it was only over the island for half an hour or more. However, Stoick was clearly ecstatic to see his son interacting with the other teens on a more personal level and outside the academy. He readily agreed to caring for Toothless, after all with Thornado gone the chieftain was rather lonely but not yet in the mood to befriend another dragon, and had given the Nightfury an affection chin scratch that Toothless purred to. Happy and a little anxious for his upcoming adventure – why did his belly feel as if it were doing loop-to-loops at the prospect of having a boys' night more than it did when going to Dragon Island was beyond him – Hiccup threw together his pack sack and roll and secured them to his back before giving Toothless a hug goodbye and said farewell to his Dad.

He met the other two boys in the plaza – Fishlegs claimed he wasn't allowed to go even though it was only the cove near Raven's Peak – and together they set out. It had been a long time since any of them had walked all the way to the cove, usually they flew on their dragons so what normally only took a few minutes by dragon took several hours which was spent joking around – mainly between Tuffnut and Snotlout – or at one point Snotlout deciding to try catching a few rabbits for lunch which ended up in him being covered in mud and grumbling unhappily while Hiccup and Tuffnut laughed. That turned into a wrestling match that Hiccup had no hope of winning but had laughed nonetheless because for once the older didn't take offense to the laughter.

"Just you wait, Hiccup, I'll get you back," Snotlout warned with a teasing smile that sent warning bells in the smaller boy's head but Hiccup was having too much fun to really care. It wasn't often Snotlout goofed off with him and it was actually a welcomed change to all the training they had been doing since the academy opened.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Hiccup taunted.

Yeah, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say.

Hiccup knew they would be swimming and most likely fishing but he wasn't expecting it to be in the nude. Okay, so he had grown a bit over the last year and he wasn't quite as small or scrawny but he still was tiny compared to Snotlout and Tuffnut. He didn't have the muscle mass like Snotlout or the tone abs and pecks like Tuffnut. No, the Gods had yet to bless him with a much need growth spurt. So seeing the older two boys splashing around in the nod and trying to wrestle fish with their bare hands made him a little self-conscious and rather than join them he sat on the beach and watched. Of course he used the excuse that he wasn't a strong swimmer, which wasn't a complete lie, and that he didn't feel confident enough swimming with his prosthetic – which was sort of true even though he had done so on occasion. The excuse worked with Tuffnut but not so well with Snotlout, of course the latter knew him better.

Snotlout, as always, had to be a show off. He had managed to catch two fish with a wooden spear and had laid them next to where they had dug out a fire pit. He paused as he passed Hiccup and frowned down at him. "You going to swim or work on your tan…or lack thereof?"

Hiccup frowned at him but quickly looked away when his face came a little too close to the other boy's nether region. "My bad leg's bugging me. You know how the prosthetic rubs when I'm on it too long."

"Ha! You're just afraid I'll beat you."

"Beat me?" Hiccup glanced at him quickly before pointedly looking away. "This isn't a competition, 'Lout. We're supposed to be having fun."

"We are. At least I would be if you got your scrawny butt out there and joined us."

"Why? So you can laugh at me when I drown?"

Snotlout gave a snort. "Suit yourself. Maybe you should have stayed home with Fishlegs after all…or hang out at the girls' night with the other girls."

They glared at each other for a moment before Snotlout ran back into the water and dived under. Hiccup drew his knees to his chest and wondered why he ever agreed to this. It was stupid. He should just pull his close back on and head home…but he would never hear the end of it from his cousin and all the kids would know that he had ran off rather than deal with Snotlout's brutish behavior. This was Snotlout's territory much as the academy was Hiccup's and Hiccup figured that if the dark hair boy could listen to him at the academy then Hiccup could do the same here. Now if only he could gather the courage to go in the water and let the other boys see just how small he was. He chewed his lower lip. That was easier said than done.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled waving to him as Snotlout swam to the rock formation on the other side of the pond and began scaling it. Tuff turned his full attention to Hiccup. "Don't tell me you can train dragons but can't swim. The water's great. Get your tosh out here."

"Don't bother," Snotlout called from his perch on a high rock ten feet or more up on the rocks. "He's scared. Apparently his metal foot doesn't tread water or some such nonsense. Admit it, Hic-cup, you're just scared that I'll always be better than you and you know what?" He dove into the water and appeared a few seconds later next to Tuffnut. "You're right. I've got a cooler dragon, I'm the champion of Thawfest, and…I'm going to win Astrid's heart because what girl in their right mind would ever want a fishbone like you." He gave the devastated youth a smug grin before whispering to Tuffnut; "One…two…and…three…"

Hiccup got up with a low, angry growl and carefully waded into the water until it reached his belly and then dove under. Treading water with his metal foot wasn't easy and Hiccup almost instantly regretted not removing it before attempting to swim. It was heavy and weighed him down but although Hiccup was rather small built his legs were powerful. They might have been the only thing on him that were, all thanks to uses them to grip Toothless's sides when they were flying and controlling his tail fin…well that and the weight of the metal leg. So even though it was a bit of a struggle he did manage to swim to the rocks even though he was panting and sore by the time he made it. Regardless, he grabbed the rocks and dragged himself up, careful not to slip until he reached the same ledge Snotlout had been on minutes earlier, much to the cheering and encouragement of the other two boys.

"Yah, Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled, bouncing up and down in the water like a little kid. "Jump! Jump!"

"Bet you can't dive without doing a belly flop!" Snotlout teased.

"And if I do?" Hiccup challenged.

"I'll…I'll show you a new game tonight," Snotlout called back, his voice a little unsure as he glanced at Tuffnut who only nodded, his arms folded across his chest and expression oddly serious. A moment later they were both grinning madly. "Yeah, new game. Come on, dive!"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Seriously? A game?"

"You'll like it!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup folded his arms across his chest. "Sweeten the deal or I'll do a cannon ball."

The boys looked at each other. "Snot will do your laundry for a month!" Tuffnut offered.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Fine, you can clean up after Toothless."

"No!"

"If he belly flops he can clean up after Hookfang."

"Deal!" Snotlout agreed happily. "You can do his laundry."

"Then he should clean up after Bark and Belch, too."

"He's only one boy."

Hiccup shook his head at their antics. "Are you done? I'm getting cold up here."

Both their attention snapped up to him and Hiccup couldn't suppress a shiver as a cool breeze washed over his wet flesh. They began chanting for him to jump again. Shaking his head Hiccup took a deep breath and then dove. Okay, he wasn't very athletic. Gobber wasn't lying when he said Hiccup could hold a sword or swing a bola. Nope, aside from running – which was now limited with his bad leg – Hiccup wasn't any good at any sport but for one moment, one very brief, hopeful moment, he thought he might just succeed in this one event. In his mind's eye his angle was perfect but it was off. He had pushed off too far, and rather than going nearly straight down he went at a forty-five degree angle and sure enough his belly hit the water hard. But something hurt far worse than his belly and far more embarrassing.

When Hiccup surfaced he was red faced and in pain and couldn't deal with the other two boys laughter. He trudged threaded water until he reached solid ground and then headed for his muddy clothes.

"Hiccup! Come on, it wasn't that bad!" Snotlout called after him.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut yelled deciding to swim after Hiccup.

Hiccup growled under his breath but as if the belly flop wasn't enough of an embarrassment his metal foot caught a small rock and he nearly tripped but Tuffnut was a little quicker and caught him before he could fall.

"Thanks," the young heir said, his face flushing at the near disaster.

"You really don't like it when people laugh at you, huh?" Tuffnut asked, a little worried frown creasing his blonde brows.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. "It's not as if it hasn't been happening to me all my life. Why should now be any different?"

The blonde's face became oddly serious. "Are you serious? Hic, you climbed up there with a fake leg and tried diving. Last year we couldn't get you up there unless Astrid batted her pretty blues at you. The year before that you would avoid it completely. Diving into a pool of water isn't like sky diving with Toothless. Your angel was a little off…so what? At least it was you belly slapping the water and not your head off a rock."

Hiccup stared at him in awe for a moment before his face softened into a smile. "I think that's the most words you've ever spoke at one time."

That familiar perplex, goofy look returned to Tuffnut's face. "Wow…your right. See, never would have said so much if it weren't for you." He smiled at Hiccup before glancing down. "Whoa…I think your new nickname is going to be Red Belly or maybe…"

The auburn haired youth went bright red in the face. "Yeah…no. I really need to consider getting new friends."

"Friends maybe but you're stuck with me, Red Belly," Snotlout teased, slapping Hiccup on the back. "So where you put the first aid kit? I'm sure you've got some of Toothless's saliva in there that will help take the swelling down."

"It's in my bag," Hiccup grumbled. He sat on a log near the fire pit as Tuffnut rummaged through his bag for the first aid kit he had taken to carrying just about everywhere with him while Snotlout started the evening fire and roasting the fish.

Tuffnut knelt before Hiccup with the kit and unscrewed the cap to the small jar of Nightfury saliva. He took out a little and placed a little on his friend's belly.

"I can do it myself," Hiccup assured, going to take the jar from Tuffnut but the older boy seemed intent on treating the wound, as if apologizing for encouraging him to dive. Hiccup sighed and leaned back a little. He wasn't used to anyone taking care of him other than his Dad or Gobber but that was only when he was really hurt, usually he took care of himself, but this felt good.

"So," Snotlout started off handedly as tended the fish. "Tuff and I were talking…"

"Always dangerous," Hiccup teased only to yelp when his hip was slapped a little too close to his rear. "Hey!"

"Remember where I am," Tuffnut chided before setting back to work, one hand on Hiccup's hip while the other traveling a little too close to his groin.

"Uhm…Tuff…I think you've got it all…" Hiccup breathed, noticing that a certain part of him was starting too like all this attention. He went to pull away only to have the blonde tighten his hold on his hip and rub his groin just a little firmer and lower.

"Anyway," Snotlout continued as if not noticing what was happening to his cousin. He left the fish to saunter over to the other boys with a happy little grin and whoa…a might large hard-on. "We were thinking, since this whole Flight Club thing started we never really initiated anyone into the club like clubs are supposed."

"Ah…did you both forget about the dragons?" Hiccup said hurriedly as he tried wiggling away from Tuff.

"Pah, everyone has dragons these days, even Gustav. Nah, we need to have something just for us and since you're our leader I suppose it should be you initiating us but clearly you're a virgin."

"Aren't you?" Hiccup was in a near panic now. He inhaled sharply as the older boy's hand suddenly cupped his balls and began to gently roll them in his hand. "Tuff?" he squeaked.

Tuffnut's eyes met his and his gave a predatory grin before lowering his head and taking Hiccup's awakening erection in his mouth and giving a suck, his eyes not once leaving Hiccup's and Hiccup could not break eye contact if his life depended on it. His breath hitched at the odd feeling of a warm mouth and slick tongue around his most sensitive organ.

"Nope," Snotlout laughed as strolled around the two, his own face looking rather predatory. He ran a large hand over Hiccup's shoulder before kneeling behind him. His fingers latched onto Hiccup's nipples, giving little pinches and twists until Hiccup was gasping in a mix of pain and pleasure. "We've been messing around for a while now."

"But Ruff and Tuff always torment you," Hiccup breathed, trying his best to understand but it was becoming increasingly hard with the double stimulus. "Oh Thor…Tuff…Tuff stop. I'm going to…eh…going to…hmph!"

Snotlout turned the auburn haired boy's head toward him just enough to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Okay, this was utterly insane and Hiccup wasn't sure what to do. He was trapped between both older boys, one sucking his cock while the other was warring with his mouth and quickly winning. Tuff did something with his tongue over the tip of his cock before bobbing his head and suckling harder and Hiccup's hips began moving with each suck, thrusting into that demanding mouth until his lower belly knotted and it felt as if he might explode. Then his vision went white as he came deep in Tuff's throat. It felt better than when he masturbated with his own hand.

Snotlout swallowed his cousin's screams as he thumbed his perk nipples. He broke the kiss when Hiccup's body slowly relaxed and leaned against him. "You took that better than I thought," he mused and burst out laughing at Hiccup's panicked expression. "What? Didn't you have fun? Tuff's made it an art form. Hiccup?"

Hiccup stared at the two of them as if they had lost their minds and stood up or at least tried. Tuffnut was still in his way and rather than move forward he fell backward over the log but that didn't stop him, he crab walked backward as quickly as he could until he pressed himself against the rock face, his eyes wide as he stared at them. "What…why…why would you do that?" he demanded, his arms swinging wildly as he gestured at the two.

"Hiccup, calm down," Tuffnut said, holding his hands up as he walked toward the confused youth. "It felt good, right?" At Hiccup's tiny nod he continued. "Okay, well you know neither of us will ever hurt you."

"Well not anymore," Snotlout threw in.

Tuffnut shot him a glare. "Look, we're older than you, right? So we know a thing or two about sex and it's high time you learn, mister. Look, we'll be gentle."

"Yeah, it only hurts for a little while. What? It does," said Snotlout with a shrug when Tuffnut glared at him again.

"So you two have really been having sex?" Hiccup asked, his fear subsiding just a little as he studied the two. If they were a couple why hadn't he ever noticed before? He shook his head and looked at his cousin. "But you've been hitting on Astrid since you discovered girls."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Guys can like girls and guys, Hic. And if you think about it doing it with us will give you an idea what to expect with Astrid whenever the two of you get around to doing it."

Hiccup worried his lower lip as he thought and that gave the elder boys hope. His will was breaking…something they noticed whenever Toothless wasn't with him. The young heir and future of their tribe was very self-conscious and still felt the need to try and fit in, to be just like the other guys so after a few moments of deep thought Hiccup looked at his feet or rather foot with a little frown before nodding to himself and standing.

"It's not going to hurt? So who am I supposed to bugger?" he asked, unable to meet Snotlout's gaze and instead kept his focus on Tuffnut with a hopeful little smile. _Please not Snotlout, please not Snotlout,_ his mind repeated over and over again. With Tuffnut he could pretend he was making love to Astrid but Snotlout…that was way too weird and ew! His heart fell when Snotlout began laughing.

"Ain't he cute?" Snotlout crowed. He stepped up to Hiccup and pulled him away from the rock wall and into another surprise kiss. Then he whispered the most dreadful thing into Hiccup's ear. "We're going to 'bugger' you or more precisely…fuck you until you can't feel either of your legs." And before Hiccup could object or try to break free he pressed his raging hard-on against the smaller boy's belly so he would know exactly what he was in for and ravaged his mouth as Tuffnut pressed against Hiccup's backside.

Tuffnut licked a trail along Hiccup's neck and shoulder, tonguing each little freckle and nipping larger ones before spreading kisses down his spine and over his tiny ass, taking a moment to nip each cheek and admire the way he would jump, inadvertently pushing into Snotlout. Then he ran his tongue along the crack of Hiccup's ass before pulling the cheeks apart to tongue the tight puckered hole hidden between. All the while Hiccup gasped and moaned and tried pulling away only to grin his hips between Snotlout's and have their erections rub together.

"Like that, huh?" Snotlout whispered against Hiccup's swollen lips. "Tuff's tongue rimming your whole? Just wait until it goes in, that's when the real fun starts."

"St...stop…" Hiccup moaned. He liked the feeling of Tuff's tongue but this was so very wrong. He shouldn't be liking this. "Ugh…" His eyes almost rolled into his head when Snotlout took both their cocks in one hand and began stroking them together. The friction was amazing and Hiccup had to grab onto his cousin to keep himself from falling. His knees felt weak and all they were doing was touching and licking him…at least until he felt Tuffnut's talented tongue slip into him. He cried out at the strange mix of sensations.

"Stay loose," Snotlout instructed as he brushed he nipped Hiccup's ear. "If you tighten too much you'll hurt Tuff and we don't want that, do we?"

Hiccup shook his head. "N…no."

"That's what I thought. You just want to be one of the guys, huh?"

"Y…yeah…ugh…oh!"

Snotlout smirked. "Tuff, I think he's ready for something a little…harder."

Tuffnut swirled his tongue in Hiccup's wonderfully tight ass as he dipped his fingers in the jar of saliva and coated his fingers. First he coated his aching cock. It was already dripping pre-cum and the need to pound into his friend was almost all consuming but he wanted Hiccup to enjoy this and come back for more so he had to make sure the boy was properly prepped which meant testing the limits of his patience. And while Hiccup often thought Tuff was a little crazy and thoughtless he was quite the opposite when it came to things that mattered and Hiccup was one of those things. He slipped one slick finger into Hiccup's hole. The invasion caused Hiccup to cry out, his hips pushing forward as if to escape the foreign object but a few little thrusts and a twist had him relaxing slightly so Tuff pushed in a second and then a third. He searched and searched while he finger fucked the boy until he found that little bundle of nerves that made Hiccup jerk so hard and cry out so loud that Snotlout was forced to cover his mouth with his. Tuffnut grinned as he watched the two kiss as he dove his fingers in and out of Hiccup's ass, alternating between scissoring his fingers and pressing against that bundle of nerves until the smaller boy was whimpering mess and actually begging him for more.

"Gladly," Tuffnut crowed as he extracted his fingers and lined up his cock. Then, holding Hiccup's hips he pushed his hard length deep into his channel, taking it slow despite his need until he was half way in and then pulled out and did it again and again until he was balls did. "Lout, hold his bad leg up, I want to go deeper," he told his friend.

Snotlout grinned as he hefted Hiccup's bad leg onto his hip, keeping a firm grip on the metal prosthetic to use as leverage. He stroked their cocks in time with Tuff's thrusts, enjoying the sounds of Hiccup's cries and moans and small pleads. "See, you're loving this, aren't you? Having something big and hard up your ass. Just wait…I'll be fucking you next and if you think this is good wait until you have a cock in your mouth while your ass is being filled." He ran a thumb over Hiccup's lips before nipping them.

Hiccup didn't quite understand nor did he care. His ass hurt but in a strange good way. He leaned into Tuffnut, wanting more and not caring what Snotlout was saying or doing anymore. He felt Tuffnut's mouth on his and lifted his face to the kiss.

"Tuff, my turn," Snotlout growled in annoyance. It was his idea to fuck Hiccup. It was him Hiccup should be focusing on. "Tuff!"

Tuffnut broke the kiss and glared at him. He rotated his hips and gave a deep thrust, causing Hiccup to cry out and babble incoherently before pulling out, still painfully hard. He took Hiccup from Snotlout and carefully lowered him to the ground until the smaller boy was on his hands and knees, looking decisively submissive and beautifully covered in a sheen of sweat. He grabbed the nearest article of clothing – which just happened to be Hiccup's tunic – and wiped off Hiccup's anal juices from his length before presenting it Hiccup. The heir looked up, his eyes glazed and unseeing. Another cry tore from him as Snotlout shoved his entire length into him in one thrust that nearly made Hiccup collapse.

"Oh Gods!" Snotlout cried once he was balls deep into his younger cousin. "Even after all that he's still tight." He began thrusting much harder than Tuffnut had, making Hiccup bounce against him, the sound of slapping flesh filling the cove along with Hiccup's moans and cries. "Tuff, fuck his face. He's making enough noise for the whole village to hear from here."

Tuff cupped Hiccup's cheek for a moment before pushing the tip of his length past his lips. Then, grabbing as fist full of auburn hair, he pushed in further. "Suck, Hic. Suck and swallow." But Hiccup wasn't given time to do so as Snotlout began thrusting even harder, pushing him into Tuffnut's groin and forcing the other boy's cock deep in his throat. That tight throat felt nearly as good as his tight ass and Tuffnut began thrusting into it with the same passion he had Hiccup's ass. "Hic…Hiccup, you're so good. Swallow me. Suck harder. Gods, please harder."

Hiccup felt as if he was skewered from both ends. He had no control of what was happening to him whatsoever. With each slam of Snotlout's hips he was forced right into Tuffnut's groin, his nose filled with curly blond pubic hair and chin slap by low hanging balls. His throat burned as Tuffnut's hard organ was forced down his throat. He tried sucking but he was bounced to hard and fast to get any real suction without running his teeth along the organ and possibly hurting Tuff, but the older boy seemed to be into that as he matched Snotlout's thrusts. Hiccup felt the cock quiver just moments before a gush of hot liquid burned his throat. A moment later hot liquid filled his ass as well. It triggered something deep in him, and if the explosion of cum from earlier had been impressive then this one simply blew his mind. His arms and legs felt like noodles but he wasn't allowed to relax. Snotlout covered his mouth with one hand when Tuffnut pulled out and hauled him up onto his lap where his still hard cock went even deeper if that was possible.

"Swallow, Hic. Swallow all of Tuff's juice," he ordered, his voice just above a whisper. When Hiccup did so he smiled into the smaller boy's hair. "Fuck…if I'd known you were this good I would have bent you over a table years ago. Now bounce, baby, bounce. Oh yeah, just like that."

All sanity must have left him because Hiccup did exactly as he was told, he could stop himself even though his ass was starting to burn and he barely had feeling in his legs. This time Tuffnut was kissing him as he rubbed their cocks together, slowly bringing them back to life. Then Snotlout reared up in one last thrust before spilling his load deep into Hiccup's belly.

"Tuff…Tuff, get the butt plug. Great Thor, I am so taking another round out of you once I catch my breath, Hiccup. Just give me a few minutes…maybe an hour," Snotlout muttered as Tuffnut hobbled toward the brunette's bag to fetch the ivory butt plug Snotlout had traded with Johann for. The merchant took it as good news that Snotlout had finally found a lover and asked no questions. He surely wouldn't be happy to learn it was being used on Hiccup.

Once Snotlout had it in hand he carefully pulled out of Hiccup and pushed the relatively large dick shaped butt plug – it was the size of a full grown man's length, which was at least an inch or two larger and longer than Snotlout's or Tuffnut's length – into the small teen. It took a few thrusts to get it all the way in which only seemed to excite Hiccup a little more as his manhood seemed to twitch with every push. Once it was in place Hiccup fell to his side with a groan and held his belly.

"I feel like I just ate a whole wild boar on my own," he murmured.

Snotlout laughed. "And that's only two rounds of cum, one in your ass and one down your throat. You've got at least two or three more in each to go." He sniffed the air, his face going from pleased with himself to horror. "The fish!" he cried as he jumped to his feet to check on dinner.

Tuffnut only smiled down at Hiccup, a rare look of pride in his blue eyes. "You might want to get a little more protein in you…the fish kind not the semen kind. Ha! Semen." He chuckled at his own joke. "Anyway, you'll need your strength. If I know 'Lout, this is going to be an all-night thing. But he always makes the end the highlight of the evening…or morning, depending how things go." He shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "I never know but it's definitely going to be a blast."

Hiccup wasn't sure to be scared or not but it was definitely going to be the weirdest night of his life. The older boys took turned feeding him and giving him drink – it was rather hard sitting up without being propped – and even when he said he could handle it they continued to feed him by hand, as if he were a pet or royalty or something that he couldn't quite understand. They talked and joked as if nothing major had just happened until Snotlout gave some sort of signal to Tuffnut and things just got weird again.

Hiccup expected the worse, that Snotlout might make him suck him off like he had Tuffnut – that was something he was still trying to come to terms with…well that and the fact that said blonde had not only given him a mind blowing blow job before taking his virginity – but Snotlout only slipped in between his legs with an odd predatory smile, as if Hiccup was just a little lamb about to be eaten by a big bad wolf – whoa, bad thought, bad thought. Nonetheless Hiccup did feel scared despite what they had already done and not because it had hurt but because he had liked it. He had really, really liked it. His gaze wouldn't break away from Snotlout's lips as the larger boy licked them hungrily as he lowered his head to Hiccup's. Then their lips met in a heated kiss that stole Hiccup's breath and made him respond in kind as he clasped Snotlout's shoulders, feeling his cousin pushing the butt plug deeper into him. His back arched and legs jerked as it was thrust in and out before being pulled out completely.

Hiccup gave a muffled cry when he felt large fingers push into his tender rear, first one, then two, then three and suddenly four but his cries were swallowed by Snotlout before the older boy broke the kiss and leaned on one arm as he fingered Hiccup.

"You're so wet," Snotlout panted as he pulled wiggled his thumb into Hiccup's stretched hole causing the smaller boy to arch at the new feeling.

"Snot-lout!" Hiccup yelled, his hands fisting in the dirt.

Snotlout chuckled as he fisted Hiccup, he kept it gentle and teasing, brushing over his prostrate and pushing as deep as he could without seriously hurting the younger boy. "I didn't think you'd stretch so easily," he purred as he leaned in to nip at one of Hiccup's perk nipples then gave it a suck.

Tuffnut came around the other side and began teasing Hiccup's other nipple. "So we're actually going to try it?" he asked Snotlout once he let go of the nipple with a plop.

Hiccup moaned but paid little attention to what they said. He couldn't believe this was happening. The pleasure was too much. He never thought something like fist would ever feel good inside him. "Guys…I think I'm going to lose it," he warned as he pushed against Snotlout's fist. Whatever they had planned they better get on with it before he lost him mind completely.

"Oh yeah," Snotlout purred.

Hiccup yelped when Snotlout pulled his fist out and Tuffnut pulled him onto his lap. Long fingers wrapped around his hips and lifted him up then pulled him back down until Hiccup was impaled Tuffnut's hard length. He gave a delighted moan at the familiar feeling and leaned into the blonde. He wasn't prepared for Tuffnut to pull his legs out from under him and bring them to his chest, his knees spread wide. Then Tuff got up on his knees. It was not a position Hiccup would have thought constructive for sex until Snotlout scouted over and pulled Hiccup's metal and foot and good foot over either shoulder.

"Wait…no. You've got to kidding. I can't take both of you at once! I'm already full with Tuff. Snotlout, don't!" Hiccup objected as realization hit him, but he was pinned and short of kicking his cousin in the face – which was next to impossible with him trapped between both boys – he was stuck. He began to hyperventilate as he felt the second cock push into him, stretching him even more regardless of the fisting. He whined softly, not sure if he liked this but all thought fled him when the older boys began to move as if in tandem. Snotlout would push in and then when he pulled out Tuffnut would push in until they found a rhythm and then it was like endless pleasure as he was bounced between them, his prostrate being hit with each thrust. "Ugh…ugh…oh Gods…oh…oh…" His eyes rolled back in his head as he was thoroughly fucked, his ears nibbled, lips nipped and hair pulled, Snotlout and Tuffnut alternating in the endearments. One of them began jerking him off in time with their thrusts and he couldn't take it anymore. His stomach knotted, muscles tightened and world exploded in a sequence of stars so bright and beautiful that he passed out.

Neither Snotlout nor Tuffnut noticed as they pounded into Hiccup's ass, all they cared about was the wonderful feeling of that warm tight cavern until it tightened almost painfully. They came within seconds of each other, both shooting their load deep into Hiccup's belly in spurt after spurt until there was nothing left. They panted as they huddled around the younger boy, Tuffnut smoothing out Hiccup's unruly auburn hair while Snotlout leaned his forehead against one narrow freckled shoulder.

"That was…that was better than I thought it would be, hey Hiccup? You're not so scrawny after all," Snotlout whispered with a shuddered laugh.

Hiccup only groaned in response.

"I think he passed out," Tuffnut observed as he gently pulled out and lifted Hiccup into his arms. He carried the youth to his sleeping bag as Snotlout unrolled it. "You think we went a little too far?"

"Nah, he needed a good fuck to get that stick out of his ass," Snotlout joked as Tuffnut lay Hiccup on the roll. "Just wait until I wake him in the morning. We won't be doing much dragon training for a week."

Tuffnut only laughed as he unrolled his own bag and nuzzled next to Hiccup. "Yeah, because that's how long it's going to take before he can feel his legs again. You know we're going to have to carry him back tomorrow."

"Only a week? Then we better make sure he has a real good wake up call, huh?" He gave his friend a wink before settling down to sleep as well.

Oh and Snotlout didn't disappoint. Hiccup woke up to incredible pleasure and to find Snotlout's head between his leg, suckling his dick as if it were some sweet candy before once again being thoroughly fucked before breakfast and then again before lunch and he indeed couldn't walk back to the Hooligan village let alone fell his legs. Thankfully Snotlout and Tuffnut were more than happy to give him a piggyback ride, if only to cop a feel of his ass and give it a squeeze that made him yelp beautifully each and every time before growling and telling them to knock it off. And since he had lost the bet with Snotlout over diving he was stuck cleaning Hookfang's stall once he got feeling back in his legs or at least partial feeling…the two older boys were more than happy to "help" out with his chores and bang him up against one of the walls. Of course this little "relationship" only lasted a few weeks until all three grew bored but they had immense fun while it lasted and Hiccup finally felt like one of the guys…even if it was not in a way he ever intended.

The End


End file.
